Mako Island
Mako Island is a special island that is located approximately 50 km off the Gold Coast, Queensland, Australia. Mako Island has a Moon Pool at its heart, who grant hundreds of mermaids their magical abilities. It's actually a lunar rock that came from the moon and crashed into the Earth, and one of its shards impacted in Ireland forming the Sea Caves of Ireland. Around Mako there are the largest population of Mako sharks and sea turtles, some of which cannot be found anywhere else on earth. Off-shore there are coral reef sands and a number of wrecks, including Miss Louise Chatham's boat, the Lorelei. On the northern side of the island there is a place called Triton's Reef, its a known as place where sharks breed. Throughout history, there have been peculiar happenings around Mako, such as a whirlpool and numerous ship wrecks and disappearances, giving Mako an eerie reputation. Pre-Series 1000 years ago, a merman pod tried to took over Mako Island from the Mako Pod, and initiated a war in order to achieve their purpose. It was by this time that the Trident was created, and the mermen originally planned to use it to destroy and kill any mermaid who appeared in their way. Armies of mermaids from the five oceans battled with them, however, they almost perished until a merman (that was Zac's ancestor) knew what they were doing were wrong, and he betrayed his fellow mermen friends and joined the mermaids. They eventually won the war and the Trident was sealed away in the Trident Cave to prevent a similar situation to happen again. Because of this war, mermen became mermaid's most mortal enemies and they were banished to land by them, giving them to adoption to a foster human family when they were born. Many centuries later, in the year of 1955, Gracie, Louise Chatham and Julia, all of them friends, found themselves in the heart of Mako Island at its Moon Pool, just as the Full Moon was over it, and they were transformed into mermaids. However, they all were almost exposed when Karl, Julia's boyfriend, snapped some photos of Julia's true form, however, Louise threw his camera into the sea and their secret was protected once again. Julia angrily broke up with Karl, never forgiving him, and her friendship with Gracie and Louise was re-established. Years later, in 1957, Gracie became tired of her boyfriend, Max Hamilton, obssessed with her true identity as a mermaid and his theories, that she intentionally gave up her life as a mermaid forever with Louise and Julia at the Moon of Fifty Years. She tossed away her locket and broke up with Max, however, it is unknown if it was before or after the Moon of Fifty Years. However, when Gracie and her best-friends Louise Chatham and Julia were all human beings again, they ended their friendship. Through the Series H2O: Just Add Water Season 1 Almost 50 years later, in 2006, Cleo, Emma and Rikki accidentally found themselves trapped in Mako Island. While looking for a mobile signal, they fall into a cave. Emma realizes an alternative way to get out of it and they jump into the Moon Pool just as the full moon passes over, inevitably transforming them into mermaids. Days later Emma found a locket at the bottom of the Moon Pool. Linda Denman, a marine biologist, arrives to Mako, in order to study the fish around Mako. She and her team discover the the Moon Pool and, with the help of underwater cameras, she discovers that Cleo, Emma and Rikki are mermaids. Louise Chatham reveals that during a lunar eclipse, the Moon Pool will react to the moon magically and the mermaid that is in the pool when the eclipse occurs, will lose her powers. The girls deceive Dr. Denman, who believes that they have lost their powers forever, and she leaves the city. Twelve hours later the girls again change to mermaids when they come in contact with water. Season 2 During a special planetary alignment, Cleo, Emma, and Rikki get moonstruck, and go to the Moon Pool in a very special full moon, which results them gaining weather powers. Charlotte became aware of her grandmother's past and becomes a mermaid by jumping in the Moon Pool. As she was alone, she is gifted with all mermaid powers. She also believes she is a "super mermaid" and takes Cleo's locket, claiming that it was her grandmother's and now it was hers. Max says to Lewis of the Moon of Fifty Years and how it can deprives mermaids of their tails and abilities forever. Charlotte devises a plan and goes to Mako Island during the full moon despite the girls warning her about it earlier. There she battles with the girls, but loses, and ceases to be a mermaid in the same way as her grandmother Gracie, 50 years earlier. Season 3 When the Comet Eva returned to Earth in 2010, a strange waterfall appeared in the Moon Pool creating a Water Tentacle, that was trying to attack the mermaids. Later, it is revealed that the tentacle was only trying to warn the mermaids about it. The comet entered the atmosphere on February 7th which was the same day when the water first attacked Cleo, Rikki, and Bella. Later, they all graduates high school and leaves Gold Coast. Mako: Island of Secrets Season 1 Years later, Zac discovers a tunnel entrance on a full moon, which leads him into the Moon Pool when he touches the symbol at the end of the cave. He and the mermaids Lyla, Sirena, and Nixie later discover a weapon stored inside: a trident left behind after a war between mermaids and mermen. After a brief rivalry, Zac and the mermaids come together to stop a boy named Cam from becoming a merman and bringing the Trident into the moon pool, which would destroy the Moon Pool. Season 2 Evie McLaren, Zac's girlfriend, becomes a mermaid when she swims into the Moon Pool to save her boyfriend from the new mermaids, Mimmi and Ondina. They later discover a merman chamber hidden in a different location on the island. It was an ancient chamber designed by mermen during the ancient war to strip the Moon Pool off its magic, along with the magic and life of every mermaid across the world. Merman Erik, refusing to believe it wasn't meant for more, stole the trident stone to activate the chamber and almost drained the lives of all mermaids. Zac manages to shut down the chamber permanently. Season 3 Evie, Mimmi, and Ondina are on their way to the full moon ceremony when they encounter the Water Dragon. Fortunately a Chinese mermaid, Weilan, joins and helps them. Evie loses her tail to the Water Dragon when she tries to help Zac. Eventually they find out that The Water Dragon is actually Nerissa, Mimmi and Zac Blakely's mother. Gallery See Also *Sea Caves of Ireland *Tower of Light *Water Tentacle *Merpeople *Lockets *Crystal Necklaces *Full Moon *Moon Pool *Trident Cave *Merman Chamber pl:Wyspa Mako Category:Locations Category:Known things Category:H2O Just Add Water Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Category:H2O: Mermaid Adventures